I will always be there for you Narutokun
by spazzgirl
Summary: Hinata has been holding her feelings for Naruto, for too long, but will she be strong enough to tell him? While Naruto is hurt, after hearing something he would never hear from Sakura. full summary inside. Complete AU, for KingKakashi


**I will always be there for you Naruto-kun**

**Spazz: greetings NaruHina fans who don't know me**

**Naruto: hey what the hell are you doing?**

**Spazz: something that any hardcore NaruSaku would never do in their life**

**Naruto: and that would be?**

**Spazz: write a NaruHina story**

**Naruto: what the hell, no your suppose to be doing NaruSaku fics not NaruHina ones**

**Spazz: I know, but this was requested and for KingKakashi, who said I should give a shot at a NaruHina fic**

**Naruto: you're a disgrace to NaruSaku fans everywhere**

**Spazz: hey, this is going to be the only NaruHina story I write, and besides this is a one-shot, and Naruto I've wrote let's 27 NaruSaku fics, so give me a break**

**Naruto: I'll give you a break just this once**

**Spazz: thank you, oh and for all of you NaruHina fans, please DO NOT SUBSCRIBE OR FAVORITE ME, but you can favorite this one-shot**

**Naruto: just be glad it's a one-shot**

**Spazz: I know**

**Summary: Hinata has been holding her feelings for Naruto, for too long, but will she be strong enough to tell him? While Naruto is hurt, after hearing something he would never he from Sakura. Will Hinata help out the heartbroken Naruto, or will our favorite blonde be hurt forever?**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, this story is purely fan made**

**Spazz: this is something I wouldn't admit, but this is a really good NaruHina summary  
**

**Naruto: excuse me**

**Spazz: what, I can't be proud of my summaries**

**Naruto: but it's a NaruHina summary and you hate that couple**

**Spazz: true, but I want to see if I could actually make a good NaruHina summary**

**Naruto: oh ok**

**Spazz: for all of my NaruSaku readers that like my stories, please don't kill me about writing a NaruHina story**

**Naruto: ok so let's begin**

**A/N: Naruto and the gang are either 18 or 19 years old in this story**

Hinata looked at her reflection at the coy pond.

"_Why can't I tell Naruto-kun that I love him?" Thought Hinata. _She looked up at the sun and smiled. "Today I will confess my feelings to Naruto-kun." Hinata ran in the streets of Konoha to find the man that kept her heart.

**With Naruto**

"Today's the day I tell Sakura-chan how much I lover her." Said a happy Naruto. He walked in the streets of Konoha, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Naruto kept walking until he found Sakura, his heart skipped a beat as he awed at her beauty, and Naruto couldn't help but blush.

"_Well here it goes." Thought Naruto. _He walked towards Sakura and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Oh Naruto, what brings you here?" Asked Sakura.

"Well um I have something to say." Said Naruto.

"Oh good, cause I have something to say too." Said Sakura.

"Really, well what is it?" Asked Naruto.

"Well Sasuke-kun surprised me with something yesterday." Said Sakura.

"Really, did he ask you on a date?" Asked Naruto.

"No, he asked me to marry him, is that great Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto's heart broke into a million of pieces. "Yeah Sakura-chan that's great, congrats."

"I know; I can't wait to be Mrs. Uchiha, so what were about to tell me." Said Sakura.

"Nothing." Said Naruto. He ran from Sakura, tears coming down his cheeks, and then all of a sudden he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Said the person.

"You shouldn't apologize I didn't see where I was going, here let me help you." Said Naruto. He saw whom, he bumped into, and it was none other than Hinata. "Oh Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked up, there looking at her was those beautiful sapphire that stared back at her moon like eyes. "Na-Naruto-kun."

"Gomen Hinata-chan, let me help you up." Naruto put his hand out, which Hinata, who was blushing, happily took it.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed as Naruto smiled at her; she noticed that his cheeks were wet. "Ano Naruto-kun why are your cheeks wet?"

"Oh, well, it's nothing." Naruto said as he wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Naruto-kun you can tell me, it's ok." Said Hinata.

"Well, it, uh, it's about Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered the last word, but Hinata couldn't hear it.

"Ano what was that?" Asked Hinata.

"It was Sakura, she broke my heart into a million pieces Hinata-chan, now I'll never love anyone." Naruto ran away, more tears coming down his face, he dropped the bouquet of flowers as he left, and Hinata stood there with sadness and anger.

She saw Sakura-chan walking her way, anger filled Hinata's eyes, as she the woman who broke the man she loved heart.

"Hinata hi." Greeted Sakura.

"Sakura-san how could you." Said Hinata.

"How could I not what Hinata, tell me, what's wrong." Said Sakura.

"How could you break Naruto-kun's heart?" Hinata said with anger in her voice.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Asked Sakura.

"He loved you, can't you see, and yet you broke his heart." Hinata shouted furiously.

"Calm down Hinata." Said Sakura.

"You want me to calm down." Shouted Hinata, she punched the pink haired kounichi.

"Hinata what was that for?" Asked Sakura.

"That's for the times you hit and hurt Naruto-kun." Shouted Hinata.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Kiba.

"Hinata just punched me." Said Sakura.

"Hinata what's wrong with you?" Asked Kiba.

"Sakura-san; broke Naruto-kun's heart." Said Hinata.

"I told Naruto that I was engaged to Sasuke-kun." Sakura explained.

"And yet you didn't care that Naruto-kun was hurt, you bitch." Shouted Hinata.

"Hinata this isn't like you." Said Kiba.

"I don't care, I have to comfort Naruto-kun." Hinata quickly ran to find Naruto, and she knew exactly where to find him.

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage Monument and sighed, he was so confused, Sakura broke his heart, and yet when he looked at Hinata, his heart skipped a beat.

"_What the hell is wrong with me, am I really falling for Hinata?" Thought Naruto._

"**Could be kit, I mean she does look more beautiful then that pink haired bitch." Said Kyuubi.**

"_Well Hinata-chan has become more beautiful, and she's filled out in all the right places."_ Naruto blushed but then his train of thoughts was disturbed by a voice.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" Asked Hinata. Naruto looked at the Hyuuga princess; there she was, beautiful as ever, Naruto felt his cheeks getting warm.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan." Naruto turned away so Hinata couldn't see the blush on his face.

Hinata walked towards him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Sakura-san."

"Don't worry about it, I guess that she wasn't the right one for me." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Naruto let out a light chuckle.

"I don't know, I mean I'm just confused, you see, well, um, it's hard for me to explain." Hinata looked at Naruto, his face was sad, and she could tell how hurt he looked when his heart was broken.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata put a hand on top of his, and both blushed at this. "It's ok if you need to cry." Naruto couldn't help but hug her and cried on her shoulder.

Hinata knew this wasn't the time to be blushing; he began to rub Naruto's back and began to soothe him. Naruto was done crying and wiped the rest of his tears off.

"I'm –sniff- sorry about –sniff- getting your jacket wet." Said Naruto.

"It's ok Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, causing Naruto to smile, his heart skipped two beats as he saw her warm smile, and he turned away and saw the sun setting down and it began to rain.

"Come on let's get out of the rain." Naruto carried Hinata bridal style to his apartment.

Hinata put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, after a while the two arrived at Naruto's apartment; Naruto quietly unlocked and opened the door. He gently laid Hinata on his bed and went to the bathroom to dry him off. Hinata woke up and looked around, she noticed she wasn't at her house.

"I see you're awake." Naruto walked up to the bed and handed her a clean pair of boxers and a plain black shirt. "Bathrooms down the hall on your left." Hinata nodded and went to the bathroom.

Naruto went to the kitchen to get something to drink, he fixed him and Hinata some hot chocolate; he stared down at his drink, and sighed.

"_Maybe it's time to move on." Thought Naruto._

"**Aye, it's a good idea kit, besides that Hyuuga girl could still like you." Said Kyuubi.**

"_Yeah I guess so." Thought Naruto. _He heard the chair on the other side of the table move.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Naruto nodded his head and blushed at how sexy she looked wearing his clothes.

"I made you some hot chocolate." He pointed at the mug that stood right in front of her.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled sweetly as she took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"Hinata-chan." Hinata put her cup down and looked at Naruto. "I just wanted to say, thanks."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"Well you know, for being there for me." Naruto explained. Hinata smiled at him.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"It's getting late, you can sleep on my bed tonight." Said Naruto.

"But Naruto-kun it's your house." Said Hinata.

"I know, but you're my guess and I should show some hospitality." Naruto explained as he winked at her, causing Hinata to blush.

"Ok." Hinata walked to Naruto's bedroom and slept.

His pillow smelled just liked him, Hinata slept peacefully, Naruto walked silently in his room and smiled at how beautiful she looked even when a sleep. He quietly walked towards her.

"I love you Hinata-chan." Whispered Naruto. A smile appeared on Hinata's face.

Once his back was turn Hinata opened her eyes. "I love you too Naruto-kun." Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"You still love me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do, Naruto-kun I've always loved you." Hinata explained. Naruto smiled and walked towards her, he wrapped his around her waist and put his forehead on top of hers.

Their breathing become one as their lips were coming closely connected, once their lips touched, both fought for dominance. Naruto gently laid Hinata on top of the bed and looked at her moon like eyes.

"Hinata-chan I want to show you how much I love you." Said Naruto.

"I do too Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"Are you sure you want this?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, please Naruto-kun I need you." Naruto smiled and brought his lips to her ear.

"I need you too Hinata-chan." Naruto nibbled on her ear, causing a moan out from her, Naruto felt his boxers tightening.

Hinata brought him to a lust and passionate kiss, Naruto French kissed her and sucked on her tongue, another moan came out from the Hyuuga, causing Naruto to growl. Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist, and arched her neck as she felt his lips on her neck. He nibbled and sucked on her neck, Hinata played with his wild hair, Naruto bit on her neck and licked the wound, thus marking her as his mate. The two engaged into another kiss, Naruto pulled the shirt over her head and her bra was taken off, Hinata blushed and tried cover herself.

"No needs to be shy my love, besides you look beautiful than any girl." Whispered Naruto. Hinata moaned as Naruto began to suck on her lovely and perfect proportioned breast.

She arched her back trying to feed more of her to Naruto; he pinched and toyed with the lonely one, Naruto then continued with the other breast, making sure each received the same attention and pleasure. Once Naruto was done Hinata brought Naruto to a kiss, he gently flipped them over so Hinata was on top, she pulled his shirt over his head, and blushed at his perfectly sculpted body, he had it all, deep muscle cuts and six pack, Naruto put his hands behind his back, making him look even more sexier. Hinata put her hands on his six-pack, chest, and abs, feeling his muscles, Naruto shivered at her touch, and saw her hands moving down.

Hinata brought her hands to the waistband of his boxers and looked up at him.

"Go ahead love." Said Naruto. He helped Hinata out of his boxers, her eyes widened at the size of his pulsing manhood.

She brought her lips toward it and gently licked the tip of it, thus earning a pleasurable moan from Naruto, this encouraged Hinata even more, and she took the whole length inside. Naruto groaned at how well she was doing this, Hinata bobbed her head up and down; Naruto gripped the bed sheets, his moans encouraged Hinata to move faster.

"Hinata-chan I'm going to come." Moaned Naruto, Hinata continued her actions until she felt the sticky yet sweet substance in her mouth.

She removed her mouth off of his manhood and drank up his juices; she brought her face up to his.

"How was that?" Hinata asked.

"Fucking awesome Hinata-chan." He gently put Hinata on her back and he was on top of her. "Now it's my time to pleasure you."

He took off the boxers he gave Hinata to wear and her panties her soon to follow, he lowered his face to her wet womanhood, Naruto gently breathed on her womanhood, causing Hinata to moan in pleasure. Naruto licked her wet folds and licked her nub; he sucked on it and inserted a finger in her, Hinata's moaned encouraged Naruto, causing him to enter another finger and another. His fingers moved in and out of her as he continued to suck on her nub, Hinata tangled her hand with his hair.

"Naruto-kun I'm going to come." Moaned Hinata. Naruto continued his actions until she came into his mouth and over his fingers.

Naruto licked her delicious juices off his fingers and brought Hinata to a kiss, she moaned as she felt his manhood against her inner thigh.

"Please Naruto-kun, I need you." Moaned Hinata.

"It will hurt." Naruto warned.

"I know, but I know you'll be gentle with me." Hinata said. Naruto nodded his head and aligned his now hardened manhood with her wet womanhood.

He rubbed his manhood against her womanhood, receiving another moan from her; he inserted his manhood into her moist and tight womanhood. He moaned as how tight she was, he stopped once he reached her hymen and looked at her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, telling him that he could go ahead. Naruto gripped her thighs; he pulled out halfway and ripped through her body. Tears began to fall down Hinata's cheeks, and Naruto hugged her as Hinata cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Naruto. Hinata was done crying and bucked her hips telling him that he could go on.

Naruto pulled out until the tip was inside of her, and thrusted hard into her, Hinata moaned as she felt Naruto bang his hips against hers. She arched her back as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her, she then began to buck her hips trying to meet his thrusts, after a while the two found the rhythm they were looking for, each thrust they would meet each other. Hinata dug her nails into Naruto's well toned back, he nibbled and sucked on the flesh of her ear, and then sucked on her breasts. Hinata brought Naruto to a kiss, their bodies dancing as one; the moonlight glistened on their sweat.

Both lovers were reaching their peak and quickly too, once it came both lovers shouted each other's name in pure bliss.

"Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun."

Both came together, their juices mixing with one another, Naruto's seeds filled up Hinata's empty womb. Both were breathing heavily, Naruto pulled out and laid on his back, he brought Hinata on his chest and pulled the blanket over their sweaty bodies. Naruto played with her hair.

"I love you Hinata-chan." Whispered Naruto.

"I love you too, and I will always be there for you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"Arigato Hinata-chan." Naruto buried his face into her hair, both lovers drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Both enjoying each other's embrace and warm, and dreaming of they're future together.

**End**

**Spazz: wow is it me or am I just nuts about doing this? Like I said NaruHina fans please don't subscribe or favorite me just the story, trust me this will be the ONLY NaruHina story I write.**

**Well I hoped you like it KingKakashi**

**Now excuse me while I do some NaruSaku related stuff. **


End file.
